I'm With You
by Jenny Baggins
Summary: Ok so we had stories of sam/frodo and Pippin and Merry etc. So what about the girls. This story is about Diamond and Estella's relationship. PLEASE READ


I'm with you  
Everyone's different, It's as simple as that. Weather they have dark or milky white skin, huge or small hands, blue or brown eye colour. But there is one thing, one easy target that most people would agree upon to be disgusting, vile, outrageous and a mock to the world, and that is sexuality.  
  
For centuries sexuality was a big thing. It was every girls dream to grow up and marry a man, hobbit, elf, any race they fancied, become a house wife and bare the children that were created and then die knowing the girl lived a happy, fulfilling life. But the other side  
wasn't accepted, How can two girls or two boys live together for the rest of their lives, without marriage or even raising children of their own, This was clearly despicable and all going disgusting.  
  
This is a story about two Hobbit lasses who would do anything for each other and that included death.  
*****************************************************************  
September 19th 1421: The last of the third age  
  
She sat by the window sill her piercing jade eyes looking out at the wide spread fields that were near enough to harvest. The gentle, warm, late summers breeze, drifted through the open window, making her golden locks to sway gently against her heart- shaped face. She closed her almond shaped eyes and her lips pursed together to begin a slight humming tune, She wanted to be honest and faithful to her friends and family, but she knew if she told them they would neglect her, like a dying lamb alone in a field.   
  
"Diamond?" A soft sound rang out in her head, which always made her heart skip a beat. The voice was angelic and wise. She opened her jade eyes to the gentle touch on her shoulder, looking down she smiled and turned away from the window to face the figure behind her.  
  
"We'll be late again."   
  
"I know." she sighed and looked directly into the deep, wide set, hazel eyes of the person in front. "It's only church .... and you know how i feel, i feel like i shouldn't belong there." she continued in a light whisper.  
  
The person nodded and looked at Diamond with an astute look.  
"I feel the same Dinny. We've been attending church since we were babies and I've always thought to myself, Elbereth will accept anyone as they are, doesn't matter how old or young"  
  
Diamond looked down, she knew the lass standing with confidence was right "OK Estella" she looked back up at the person with a small but thankful smile.  
  
"Good, now go and fetch your cloak, I'll see you outside"   
  
Diamond nodded and brushed past the young lass. She was about to walk out the bedroom door when she stopped and looked back over her broad shoulder "I love you" she said out loud, her eyes grazing the slim figure before her. Estella turned round and smiled widely, her eyes wide with warmth "I love you too" she returned and watched as Diamond spun back round and headed out the door towards the cloak room.  
  
Estella gave a breathless sigh as she looked around the spacious room, as if to make sure everything was in order. Estella was a bright lass with many reasons and always took things a step at a time. Her long dark brown hair came below her waist which she always wore up in a neat bun, and her muddy brown eyes always seemed to light up with happiness. She looked as if she hadn't been hurt before, that her life has always been filled with laughter and contentment.  
  
The lasses both lived together posing as house mates to the public and as lovers behind the closed bedroom door. Living in a two bedroom hole with two bathrooms which were quite large and spacious, a large kitchen suitable for a party and a cosy lounge in which to rest in.   
  
The hole was situated in Hobbinton at bag shot row, just a few doors away from Bagend. To live there the lasses had to move from Long cleeve which was a day away from where they are now. Deciding that was the best place to live, as many of their close friends lived there also they wouldn't be interrupted by a surprise visit from who ever parents. They finally convinced both their families that they would be safe and well after many arguments that it was too far away and they would never see them. Diamond and Estella fitted in to the town like a glove fits a hand and hiding their lust for each other wasn't easy but they got through it by making sure they would express it later.   
  
~***~  
Diamond looked around the crowded hall nervously, She would advert her gaze whenever someone looked up to see who had entered, afraid that they could see right through her and read her thoughts and feelings. Estella on the other hand was optimistic and laid back. Guiding Diamond gently with one hand behind her lovers back to an empty seat at the back of the full church.  
  
"Relax" Estella whispered through her teeth and gently rubbed Diamonds back soothingly, she quickly took away In case someone was to see the gentle caress.  
  
Diamond shifted her position from a tight and nervous , to a care free and relaxed position. She looked around the old, ethnic, church and noticed familiar faces sat comfortably in the pews, a few caught her sight and instead of looking away Diamond would smile and give a slight wave, Hiding her ability. She noticed their good friend Rose Gamgee and her husband Sam and the black curly hair of Frodo who she could just about see, she looked round to the front of the gathering and noticed a few more friends, who'll probably come over for a quick chat before going to the market for a few bits and pieces. She swallowed hard and sat back in the hard, wooden pew, and carefully fluffed her yellow skirt out ready for that mornings blessing.  
  
~***~  
Estella and Diamond walked out into the bright sunlight, both close, tempting to hold each others hand or give a quick kiss on the cheeks but knew that the on gores following out of the church would witness the poor behaviour.  
  
"See Dinny, i told you it would be OK" Estella said touching Diamonds thin, milky white arm.   
  
"I knew it would, it's just the-"  
  
"Hello Mrs Estella and Mrs Diamond" A chubby fellow pop up in front of them with a wide joyous smile, his hands clapped together. Estella and Diamond stood abit shocked by the sudden interruption  
  
"Hello Sam" Estella smiled "How are you and your family today?" she quickly add.  
  
Sam huffed and looked at the passing hobbits, scratching his head as he did "Everyone's fine Rose is busy with the baby and Frodo his getting better from his illness, you know?" He sighed. The lasses noticed the sudden change from loud to quiet and both their smiles were wiped off.  
  
"What's the matter Sam" Diamond Stepped forward and placed a hand on his rounded shoulder.  
  
The hobbit shook himself and put on a fake smile "Oh nothing, nothing that doesn't concern you" he smiled putting his usual self back on again.  
  
"Well OK" Diamond said sounding cheery and choosing her words carefully.   
  
"We better go before the market closes early" Estella stepped in "It was nice seeing you again and give our regards to Frodo Rose and Elanor for us, where ever they are" she looked around as if to notice them straight away.  
  
"I will lass, see you soon" Sam smiled after the two, but when they were out of sight his smile faded as he remembered what the next events of the following week will be and they weren't nice ones. 


End file.
